


Break Time

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges, Bulges and Nooks, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Naked Cuddling, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose helps Kanaya relax in the best way she knows how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> For AlphaBread~

Rose tiptoed behind her lover and smirked playfully, her feet gracing the floor gently, almost levitating like a ghost, making silent steps towards her beloved. Kanaya Maryam appeared to be typing on her husktop computer--although from here Rose could not see to whom she was messaging. Probably another one of their friends, no doubt, needing some kind of nonsensical thing looked into, or needing some prodding in the right direction. No matter! Rose and Kanaya would always help their friends when they needed--

"You aren't sneaky," said Kanaya, her eyes still locked onto the computer screen. Rose arched an eyebrow and stopped trying to be sneaky indeed, simply walking over to Kanaya and wrapping her arms around her neck from behind gently, draping them over her form and pressing her face into Kanaya's neck gently.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose. "You have been stuck to this chair for so long I have become concerned that you and the chair are plotting against me. Push me into traffic, hm? Well you're too late! As you are no doubt aware, this would be impossible. We are in space."

Kanaya gave a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, indeed we are," she said, still typing away at the keys with a soft sigh escaping her lips. Rose's lips curved into a pensive frown.

"What's wrong, Kanaya?" she asked. "You seem to be in rather negative mood..." At that, Kanaya turned her head and smiled a little more, bringing a hand up to caress Rose's cheek.

"Oh, dear Rose," said Kanaya. "I am sorry for appearing that way. I am not upset in the slightest, with you or otherwise. I suppose I am simply feeling... exhausted. Not only have I been getting less sleep as of late, but Karkat and Dave continue to pester me with their problems. Normally this would be okay, but for some reason they appear to never seem to listen to what I have to say." Rose took Kanaya's hand and gave it a little kiss.

"I'll handle it," she said. "Come on, scoot over." Kanaya got up and nodded.

"Ugh, yes please. I could use a break dealing with these two," said Kanaya, stretching as she stood up, sighing with relief. Kanaya stood a good two inches taller than Rose, and was slightly more athletic than her in figure and form (although Rose playfully teases that this is due to being Alternian and nothing more). Rose was a bit more lean and lithe--a frail-looking thing, although far from the sort. Kanaya liked to tease her about this in turn.

Kanaya went into the dining area to have some tea, and when she returned, she saw that Rose had closed out of Trollian and cracked her knuckles, smiling. Kanaya raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them to fuck off," Rose said simply. "I want to spend some quality time with my woman."

"Oh, dear," said Kanaya giggling. "Did you truly say it in such a juvenile way?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," she said, raising up both her arms in a shrug. "Perhaaaps the only thing that should matter is that they are out of our respective hairs for the time being, and that I will now commence the act of cheering you up and recharging your batteries."

Kanaya winked, holding up her tea after taking a sip. "Sorry dear, you are simply too late. This tea is already cheering me up and recharging my batteries." Rose gave a fake pout.

"Darn shame. However before you go running off into the arms of Earl Grey, might I suggest you first close your eyes?" Kanaya nodded and did so, smiling.

"Alright," she said. "Please do not try anything shady." Kanaya could only hear Rose giggle and walk off, but she kept her eyes closed as she clutched onto her tea and took another sip, feeling a little awkward about just STANDING there and not doing anything or looking at anything.

Finally, Kanaya heard the *tap tap tap* of Rose's feet upon the floor, and her voice shortly thereafter. "You can look now," she said. And she did. Kanaya turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of her dear Rose, immediately smiling.

Rose was wearing the collar that Kanaya had gotten for her. The jade-green collar with the words *Naughty Girl* printed nicely on it. She also appeared to be wearing nothing aside from her black bra and panties, which gently cradled Rose's form and "complimented her goods nicely", as Kanaya has stated once while slightly tipsy. Rose took a few steps forward and smiled, twirling around a little.

"Put down your tea," she whispered. "I think I have something to perk the both of us up." Kanaya didn't have to be told twice.

Not long after, the two were on their bed, with Kanaya having stripped out of most of her clothes and Rose straddling her mistress. Kanaya hissed softly with pleasure, sliding her hands up Rose's sides and caressing her dearly, her eyes closing slightly as he ground against Rose.

Rose moaned softly, bending down slightly to press her lips against Kanaya's, fondling her supple breasts gently as she kept her lips pressed against the other, enjoying every second of this. Kanaya pulled away from the kiss and bared her fangs, giving Rose a stern look.

"You still have your underclothes on," said Kanaya. "Fix this now, my pet."

"Yes Mistress..." whispered Rose, a soft blush painted on her cheek as she reached back and unclipped her black bra, tossing it aside and exposing her own breasts out to her girlfriend. Kanaya licked her lips.

"Delicious~" Kanaya whispered, beckoning for Rose to come back down to kiss her, once again kissing her dearly as she did so, caressing her breasts carefully with her hands, feeling her up. Kanaya pinched one of Rose's nipples and twisted gently, causing her to gasp.

"A-Aah!"

"Your Mistress demands that you please her," said Kanaya.

"Y-Yes Mistress," she said. "Now?"

"Right now."

The assertiveness of Kanaya's tone is enough to turn on Rose even more, causing her to moan softly as she ground up against Kanaya's bulge, able to feel it through Kanaya's panties, rubbing up against the bulge in the cloth with aroused determination. She bit her lip and looked down into the troll's demanding eyes, catching her hungry gaze and falling prey to Kanaya's touches of pleasure, feeling her gentle hands on her hips, and on her breasts, alternating resting places for her graceful digits.

"I love you," whispered Kanaya, going flush and grinding harder against Rose, letting out a low grunt of pleasure.

"I love you too, Mistress," she said, moaning with delight. She reached over onto the nightstand and opened up a cabinet, pulling out a matching jade-green leash for the collar. Kanaya licked her lips and smirked. They couldn't forget that, now could they? Kanaya took the leash and clipped it onto Rose's *Naughty Girl* collar, gripping onto the other end with authority.

"Do you like that, my pet?" asked Kanaya. Rose bit her lip and nodded quickly. "Good. Now get up for a moment, so that I may undress." Rose did so, getting up momentarily for Kanaya to take her panties off. She wasted no time in tossing aside her panties, exposing herself to Rose, who let out a soft sigh of pleasure.

"Fuck," whispered Rose. "Still not used to how big my mistress is..." She felt a yank on the leash--Kanaya giving it a firm pull.

"Suck it, pet," she said. "Go on now. Be a dear and put that mouth of yours to good use." She smiled, blushing. Rose nodded and got on her hands and knees, crawling up to Kanaya's upright and erect length, bringing her lips right up to the tip and giving it a loving little kiss. Kanaya bit her lip as she felt Rose's gentle lips tend to her length, giving it a series of nice kisses and smooches, dragging her tongue up and down on it. Kanaya moaned softly, her nook throbbing gently with pleasure alongside her bulge.

"Oooh... Rose..." whispered Kanaya, still clutching her leash as she watched Rose get to work. "That is it... keep going..." Rose kept up her actions, sliding her tongue up Kanaya's length once more before taking the tip into her mouth, sucking and moaning gently as she pleasured Kanaya, who simply lay back and moan. Rose brought her hand over to Kanaya's nook and gently rubbed her there as she sucked her, bringing her warm and wet mouth up and down at a nice and steady pace.

Kanaya continued to let out little whimpers of pleasure, always enjoying it when Rose did this to her. She raked her fingers through Rose's hair, urging her to go faster and keep going.

"Nnf.... Aah..." moaned Kanaya. Rose picked up the pace, sucking faster and harder, pushing her head down deeper as she sucked Kanaya's bulge, keeping a hand on her leg and another one teasing her nook. She really liked it when Rose did both. Kanaya found herself gently pushing in and out of Rose's mouth, bucking her hips gently as she made her take her bulge deeper down her throat. "Good girl..."

Rose giggled a little and slid Kanaya's bulge out of her mouth, the warm appendage rubbing up against her cheek, searching for some extra affection. "You taste so good," said Rose simply. "Are you close, mistress?" She asked this as she jerked off Kanaya's bulge quickly, gripping lightly on it and stroking her hand up and down, giving the tip another kiss. Kanaya nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, my pet. Put it back in your mouth..."

"Mmm, I don't know," said Rose. "Maybe." Kanaya smirked and reached back behind Rose's head promptly stuffed her mouth full of her bulge again, pushing it down into Rose's mouth and thrusting quickly now, in and out as she fucked her face, clutching a bundle of her hair as she quickened her thrusting. Rose moaned as best she could, her eyes gently fluttering with pleasure as she felt her mouth become full of Kanaya's bulge, and worked to quickly please her some more.

Kanaya kept hold of Rose's head as she thrust in and out of her mouth, moaning and growling with increasing lust. "Atta girl," she said. "Take it, my pet. Take it..." She kept pumping her bulge in and out of Rose's mouth, listening to the sound of Rose's delightful sucking and moaning and slurping, before she felt her climax fast approaching. "H-Here it comes, my pet!"

Kanaya let out a loud moan as she reached her orgasm, pumping a nice and warm load of her cum down Rose's throat, spurting shot after shot of her load into her mouth, still gently holding onto her head as she emptied herself into Rose's mouth, her bulge letting out as much as it needed to.

Rose eagerly drank down as much as she could before it could overwhelm her, feeling the sweet liquid splatter against her taste buds and the inside of her cheeks, making her moan in pleasure as she received all of Kanaya's cum, drinking it down quickly. What Rose could not drink down unfortunately spilled out of her mouth, dribbling and oozing out of her mouth and down her chin, causing a bit of a mess.

When Kanaya's climax subsided, she fall back gently onto the pillow, panting softly and blushing intensely as she looked up at her lover, who grabbed hold of her bulge and pulled the rest out of her mouth, more of Kanaya's cum oozing from her mouth and from the tip. She winked, and adjusted her collar a little as she kissed the tip of Kanaya's bulge one more time, rubbing it against her face and smearing it against her cheek.

"Thank you mistress, for the treat," she said, giggling a little. "Your pet humbly requests some more," and at that, she went back to sucking Kanaya's bulge, sliding her hand up and down the shaft. Kanaya gasped softly and let out a moan of surprise.

"Y-You would like more?" asked Kanaya, in disbelief and surprise. Rose nodded as she sucked Kanaya's bulge, a hungry look on her face that indeed said *more...*

* * *

Rose gently snuggled up to Kanaya, delicately tracing little circles on her tummy, sliding her fingers around her skin as she licked her lips and winked up at her. "That was quite the delicious meal, Kanaya~"

Kanaya purred with delight, caressing her dear Rose closely and snuggling against her as well, holding her closely and sharing in her warmth. "Rose that was simply amazing," she said. "Goodness... you just kept going and going..."

"Mmmhmm," hummed Rose, resting her head on Kanaya's body. "I couldn't help it, sorry dear. You're simply intoxicating~" she said. Kanaya laughed gently, snuggling up to Rose.

"Thank you, pet. Now simply rest with me, okay?" She twirled some of the leash around her finger, Rose having kept the collar on. Rose nodded and blushed, sighing with delight as they relaxed. After a few minutes, Rose tapped Kanaya's breast to get her attention.

"Can you do me a favor? Although it might seem a little weird at first."

"Oh, dear," said Kanaya. "You know that nothing is too strange by this point."

Rose nodded a little. "Could you perhaps... scratch behind my ears and pet me more?" she asked, smiling. "Silly, I know. But I am your pet after all, and I certainly love it." Kanaya had no problems with this whatsoever, and acknowledged her request, moving her delicate finger behind Rose's ear, giving it a little scratch as she purred with delight.


End file.
